Conventionally, as electromagnetic relays including arc erasure means, there have been electromagnetic relays having at least a single set of magnets as erasure means.
That is, these electromagnetic relays have a solenoid portion 1 having a coil 13 wound around a bobbin 12 which is housed coaxially within a yoke 11 with a cylindrical shape with a ceiling and, also, have a plunger 17 which is reciprocated upwardly and downwardly for opening and closing a contact point (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2001-176370